


Où il est question de barques n'allant à vrai dire nulle part

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tais toi et rame ! Ou quand Norrington se réveille dans des endroits étranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Où il est question de barques n'allant à vrai dire nulle part

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Norrington se réveilla avec un mal de crâne monumental et une amnésie partielle fort dérangeante. En effet, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait à bord d'une barque, qui plus est conduit par un pirate qui semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dessoûlé, à moins que le fait qu'il fasse tourner ladite barque en rond ait un but, ce dont James doutait sincèrement.

Au moins, il ne lui manquait pas de vêtements, cette fois. A part sa perruque, posée sur les genoux de Jack. Finalement, il préférait ne se rappeler de rien.

L'ancien Commodore se redressa péniblement et fit face au capitaine du Black Pearl, qui eut la bonté de bien vouloir cesser de siffloter sur le chant. Si seulement il n'avait pas décidé de parler à la place…

"Alors, James, bien dormi ? Je me suis dit que prendre l'air vous ferait du bien…  
\- Sparrow…  
\- Capitaine. Ivre mort ou pas, ça reste capitaine, même pour toi.  
\- ..."

Si cette barque continuait de tourner en rond, il allait finir par avoir le mal de mer. Pour un homme habitué à vivre sur un navire, quelle honte… mais peut-être était-ce cela que le pirate cherchait ?

"Toujours à vouloir m'humilier, hein ?  
\- Qui, moi ? James, James, James…  
\- Commodore Norrington. Ivre mort ou pas...  
\- Ridicule. Pas depuis que nous sommes devenus…"

Le visage du capitaine pirate se fendit d'un grand sourire.

"Intimes."

James Norrington ouvrit la bouche, leva un doigt comme pour dire quelque chose, mais finit par décider que la terre, ou la mer, ou la barque, tournait bien trop, et par oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à répliquer à cela.

Lui qui était un officier modèle, autrefois… et depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce capitaine pirate… déchéance.

"Et puis, je te rappelle que tu n'es plus Commodore."

Déchéance.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que Jack entonne une chanson de pirates. Pour son plus grand désagrément, James réalisa qu'il la connaissait. Par cœur.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lancer sa chaussure du côté de Sparrow pour le faire taire. Chausse qui fut habilement esquivée - un coup de chance, assurément - et atterrit dans la mer de façon très sonore. Norrington lança alors l'autre chaussure pour aller avec, et elle aussi manqua son but.

"Oh, tu veux les rames, c'est ça ?  
\- Pour que tu te prélasses et continue de chanter ces ignominies ? Non merci, je passe mon tour…  
\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien l'aimer, cette chanson, tout à l'heure."

Sparrow ne pouvait pas être saoul. Etait-il toujours aussi cruel lorsqu'il était saoul ?

… Norrington finit par se rappeler que Jack était saoul à environ 95% du temps. Oui, il était toujours aussi cruel.

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_  
\- Tais toi et rame."

Rames qu'il manqua de recevoir en pleine figure. Les pieds de Sparrow se posèrent sur un bord de la barque, au fond de laquelle le pirate s'allongea.

"A toi l'honneur. Emmènes-nous où tu veux. Après tout…"

Il bailla.

"C'est pas comme si on t'attendait quelque part."

Norrington le regarda s'assoupir, enfin assommé par l'alcool. Et la bêtise.

L'ancien Commodore envisagea un instant de rejoindre le port et de s'y saouler à nouveau en espérant oublier ces cinq dernières minutes.

Il décida finalement de continuer de tourner en rond. Après tout, à quoi bon.  
**  
FIN.**


End file.
